Together Forever
by Megzzerr
Summary: He realises what he felt for Bella was never love....but lust, what happens when the woman he does love starts to question him? Bella/Edward/Rosalie. Mostly Edward/Rosalie so if you hate the couple dont read it! Spur of the moment story not my best work.


**Disclaimer**- I own Nothing, All Belongs To Stephanie Meyer. Song Is Goo Goo Dolls.

Im Forgetting About Breaking Dawn….

**NOTES- **I Know Charlie Didn't Die In The Books It's My Story Just In case You Thought I Didn't Know. Lol In This Story Edward Gave Into Bella's Plea's & Changed Her Into A Vampire After Charlie Died Because She Felt Like She Had No Reason To Stay Human Any Longer. So There's No Nessie…Which Means No Jake Imprint. Rose & Emmet Are NOT Together In This Story. Alice does NOT have a power of any kind!

And I'll Give Up Forever To Touch You

Cause I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

And I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now-Goo Goo Dolls

Enjoy & Review. X

She watched him sit there in the black leather arm chair reading…..she was surprised by this, Edward hadn't read much since he met Bella…In fact Rosalie couldn't remember the last time she had seen him read a book, she smirked at her own thought. "_That girl must have a mighty hold over him" _She thought to herself.

Edward glanced over at her and her smirk faded, he had heard Rosalie's thought's before she even understood them herself. She knew Edward knew that she hated Bella….especially since he transformed him her into one of them…Rosalie had envied Bella as a human because Bella would one day have a chance to hold a baby in her arms, to cry if she was sad or angry, to sleep if she was tired and to dream…..oh how she wished she could dream. She couldn't understand why Bella would want this life. Rosalie didn't get a choice of wanting this life or not , Bella did and she decided she wanted to be with Edward forever…and because she would be with Edward forever meant Rosalie would have to put up with her forever. She rolled her eyes at that thought. She would put up with Bella for Edward. Rose and Edward had been getting on more lately actually talking, telling stories and such, Rosalie always wanted to know more about Edward, but he had always kept his distance from her….the more she thought about this, the more anxious she got. One day she would ask him and one day he would give her an answer.

**ROSALIE POV**

The next day Edward sat in the black arm chair again….reading a different book. Alice was sitting with Bella….she hadn't left Bella's side since Charlie died. Alice was great like that but sometimes I could see Bella getting frustrated with Alice because she wanted peace, to be on her own for a while. What was unsettling now was that not once did Edward stop reading his book to glance at her, like he had done before she "changed" usually he would look up at least a few times but this time….nothing, like she wasn't even there but what scared me the most.. was that instead of looking at her his eyes would find me instead. Something was wrong with him and it had something to do with Bella….it always did, and somehow I knew I shouldn't be wondering about this but I felt like somehow I was involved without even knowing what was going on….Suddenly he got up from the chair and went to his room. Bella didn't seem to notice the anger or fear in his eyes and neither did Alice. I glance at the door that he had just exited when I heard my name.

"Rose." I Jumped.

"Yes Alice?"

Myself, Bella, Emmet & Jasper are going shopping, would you like to come?" Alice said smiling brightly at me.

"Do you think that's a good idea Alice, Bella isn't fully controlled yet is she?" I asked, I knew how hard it was to control the thirst, we all did. And it's not that I was worried about Bella, more I was afraid for the humans and the family…If she were to ignore the rules of the treaty we made with those mutts there would be war and that was one I was not willing to fight…not for her…she wasn't my family…and she never would be.

"She'll be fine Rose, If something were to happen Id see it plus Jasper and Emmet are coming too so don't worry.

"I wasn't, and I'll pass but thanks for the invite, I think I'll clean the house before Carlisle and Esme come back tomorrow, have fun." I said smiling walking past Bella & Alice.

I walked upstairs to Emmett's room he was putting on his jacket.

"What's up Rose!" Emmett said.

"Why isn't Edward going with you guys?"

"The lucky bastard got out of it huh?" Emmett smirked obviously not knowing Edward had no plans of joining them on their little shopping trip.

"Watch Bella Emmett, Alice assured me nothing would happen but I just want you to be careful with her, make sure she stays close to you,. You're the strongest." I said seriously.

"When did you start caring about clumsy?" Emmett smirked.

"I never did, but like you said she's clumsy, she may slip up and that's not a risk Im willing to take, I don't want nor do I need those dogs breathing down my neck, just make sure everything runs smoothly." I said leaving the room.

"Will do!" I heard him shout.

Minutes later they were gone. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Bella's taste in fashion would change now that she too had beauty…..doubt it…

I heard music coming form Edward's room surprisingly it wasn't him playing it, he was listening to a CD I had bought him for his birthday, we didn't celebrate birthday's but for some reason I had always bought Edward a gift, I think it was because he was the one that had saved my life all those years ago finding me almost lifeless bringing me to Carlisle, and even though I would never admit it I felt like I owed him even though at times I hated this life and what I am.

I stood outside his door now was my chance to ask him these questions that I've held for years and years, I contemplated going in and all of a sudden he spoke.

"Rosa I know you're out there, you may as well come in. He said, I smirked _Edward Cullen….always right…always knew everything." I thought._

"Not always." He said smiling.

I smiled back but quickly I let my smile fade, I was nervous…..why I didn't know, I felt like there was a crowd watching me, Rosalie Hale afraid of a crowd, the girl who loved attention nervous!!!

I swallowed. "Edward….what's going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean Rosalie?" Edward said sitting up.

"You know what I mean Edward, what's going on with you and Bella…" I said seriously.

"It's none of your business Rosalie!" He said loudly.

"Yes it is, she's living in our house now, so it's all of our business,

You ignore her almost all the time, escaping to your room whenever you can, any excuse to not be around her."

He stood silent.

"Edward what the fuck is going on." I demanded to know.

He still said nothing.

"Tell me!!" I shouted.

He came close and cornered me.

"Fine!, but you cant say a word to anyone do you hear me!" He shouted.

I nodded.

"………Ever since I "changed" Bella, my feelings have also changed for her." Edward said guilt in his voice.

"What are you……oh my god." I smirked because I didn't know what else to do.

"I was right!" I said.

"About what." Edward said.

"I always knew you never loved her, no one else would believe me, you wanted her for one reason…..her blood."

"Im so confused." He said putting his hands on his face.

"Why, its quiet simple, it was her blood that you were drawn to, it smelled sweet, delicious in fact, you knew if you bit her the scent would go and you didn't want that, Bella was a test for you and that's what you loved…the blood lust the fact you could resist gave you a sense of achievement that's why you liked having her around. Although you may have had slight feelings for her they were never as big as you thought they were, protecting her gave you a reason to live, someone to live for…."

"I've ruined her life, I've taken it away from her." Edward said.

"Edward you had no choice, she would have taken her life if you didn't give her this one…her being a drama queen and all. She felt she had no reason to stay human any longer…our family was the only thing she had left…….well us and that mutt!"

He smiled at my hatred for those dogs, the others had accepted them in treated Jacob Black like he was part of our family….

"Edward, this isn't your fault, you are a vampire you get drawn to blood, its like a magnet to metal, the family agreed…well everyone except me agreed it was best to turn her….she was lost, had no one, she doesn't speak to her mother anymore, her father died, what had she to live for when everything she lived for was either gone or was under this roof…it made sense to turn her, I still don't agree but the rest seem to think it was."

"But I do have feelings for her, just not anywhere as strong as I thought…not romantically, I will always protect her and love her but not as a lover or wife. I don't know what to do or when to say this to her or the family." Edward said.

I sighed. "Edward you need to leave it for a while, Bella needs you right now, when she's over Charlie's death tell her and then the family, I'll be with you whentell the family if you want, but I think it's better you tell Bella on your own." I said putting my icy hand on his..

He looked at me intensely and I didn't know why but that scared me.

"Edward why are you…" He cut me off, his lips landing on mine.

He put his hand through my hair. His lips felt good on mine, I could almost feel warmth between us which was impossible but I could swear I felt it. I couldn't let this happen right now, I wanted it but I needed answers.

"What's going on Edward why did you kiss me….why now of all times?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Rosalie,……Im….in love with you, I always have been." Edward said.

"….Is this a joke, how could you love me, you never gave me a chance to make you fall in love with me." I said confused.

He placed a hand on my cheek.

"Listen the harsh things I may say here, Im saying because I no longer feel this way. You never had to make me fall in love with you, I've loved you since the day I found you, you were beautiful, but you were so arrogant, so self absorbed, everyone wanted you wherever we went you were the beautiful, sexy, smart girl that everyone obsessed over, I refused to feel that way about you. But the more I tried to resist, the more tempting you became to me. I distanced myself from you to make you feel unwanted for once, to make you think that I was one man you would never have…..and I was one man that would never bow to you. But we've become closer, we understand each other more, and now I see a different side to Rosalie Hale, a kinder more caring side…..well with everyone except for Bella, even though you do try. The day Charlie died I was going to finish with Bella….so I could have a chance with you, but things didn't go to plan, and now I have to pretend Im in love with Bella, when the woman I love is in the room next to me, your all I think about anymore Rose, I think about holding you, kissing you, making love to you…and it kills me knowing I messed it up when I turned Bella." Edward said lowering his head.

I was frozen, Edward had just poured his heart out to me, revealing his love for me!

"Rose….say something." Edward said squeezing my hand.

"………..I love you too." I smiled.

"You do?" He said.

I nodded. "Always….and at least I do have to worry that it's my blood your attracted to."

He kissed me once more as we moved to the couch.

"What are we going to do Edward?" I said entwining my fingers with his.

"We wait for a while, until I finish with Bella, then I'll go somewhere for a while, and you come with me, we'll say it's to give Bella some time away from me because of the break-up and then we'll decide what to do after that…..we can go somewhere else, just the two of us on our own and when we return we'll tell them we fell in love" He said kissing my forehead. We lay there until the others returned. I frowned I had to get up and leave Edward so there would be no suspicion.

When I heard the door open I left his room quickly. Heading down stairs to see what they bought and If Bella had stayed out of trouble.

"Hey Rose." Alice said.

"Well how did everything go…smoothly I hope." I said folding my arms leaning on a counter in the kitchen.

"Everything went fine! Bella was great, Emmet stayed with her and protected her." Alice said smiling.

"That's great." I said leaving to find Emmet.

"Thank you for keeping your word." I said smiling at him.

"You know you can count on me Rosie!" He grinned.

"Don't call me that." I said giving him a playful punch into the arm. I could never be angry at Emmet, it was too difficult his baby face was to hard to stay mad at.

I froze as I saw Edward coming down the stairs. He looked straight at me, I smiled quickly. Bella came into the living room, where we all were and wrapped her arms Edward.

"_Remember Edward, she needs you right now, just go with it, don't feel guilty I can handle this, we wont have to pretend forever." _I told him through my thoughts.

He gave me a quick nod, kissing Bella on the forehead.

Hours later myself and Edward were the only ones downstairs.

He moved closer to me. "I cant wait to have you Rosalie,…..all of you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Well you'll have to wait, we're going to do this properly."

"knowing you're waiting for me sets fireworks off inside me Rose." He admitted.

I grinned.

"It's going to be worth the wait Edward, then you and I will go away, spend some time together alone." I said putting a hand on his.

"You make it easier to live this life Rose, you're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be." He kissed my forehead.

"Together forever?" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Forever….." He smiled. Minutes later he went upstairs to Bella, both of us counting the nights where we could hold each other. I didn't mind waiting……because eventually he would be mine and I would be his for eternity.


End file.
